Amazing Grace
by ElusiveEvan
Summary: An altered and finalized version of the fic known before as 'Untitled' An oversized drabble... During the final battle, some muggle christmas carrols are sung, and Ginny has confusing experiences with Draco Malfoy.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

And she heard it. From amidst the fighting three voices sang. One of them belonged to the Death Eater who had just been in a duel with her, and had suddenly turned to hex his nearest fellow Death Eater. She recognized the voice. Draco Malfoy. It was a muggle song, one Harry had taught her on Christmas day. Draco had started it.

_ "Oh come all ye faithful…"_ The terrible sound of war was cut angelically by this line, and more and more the fighting slowed as the word died on the wind. Draco's wand was hexing and cursing Death Eaters at will, and Ginny, confused, took up the same attitude, and the song, in time with her voice she heard her beloved Harry, and Severus Snape.

_"Joyful, and triumphant,  
O come ye, O come ye  
To Bethlehem!"  
_

Several Death Eaters were suddenly turning their wands on their companions, and a group of these Death Eaters were beginning to work their way toward each other. Ginny followed Draco as the verse continued.

_ "Come and behold Him  
Born the King of angels!"  
_  
As if on cue, a flash of light engulfed the grounds of Hogwarts, and when the light had cleared, she was behind a wall of black robes, the turncoat Death Eaters. Each one of them had lowered their hoods and removed their masks. Draco was directly in front of her, singing at the top of his lungs. She saw Harry atop a hill near the forest entrance doing the same, still engaged in battle back to back with Neville Longbottom.

_ "Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,"  
_

At then end of this, the wall of pseudo-Death Eaters spoke the same spell in unison, though Ginny couldn't catch it. Multiple colored flashes of lights found many different targets among their former companions. The side of the light had regrouped and was forming a line in front of the Death Eaters, and Harry had fought his way closer.

"TO **HOGWARTS**! RECLAIM IT FROM HIM!" His wand held high in the air, Harry took off over the hill and the large host of turncoat Death Eaters and members of the Light followed. Ginny and a small group of other warriors who had been caught unawares took off following, not understanding nor believing, but unable to resist.

The group marched on Hogwarts, taking down wave after wave of Death Eaters, until they stood at the doors of the great castle, and Harry thrust the doors open. By now the few who had like Ginny been caught behind the main group had formed another line behind the former Death Eaters. Everyone was ready to fight.

_"O sing, all ye bright hosts  
Of heav'n above!  
Glory to God,  
All glory in the highest!"  
_

And thus it was that Harry Potter, bereft of his best friends led a group of the Light Wizards and Dark turncoats into Hogwarts. From then on, magic didn't matter. Harry fought with his bare hands, killing, destroying, as Voldemort had done before him. And when he reached the Great Hall, to see Voldemort upon the chair of the Head of the school, he gave his life to kill the most evil wizard alive.

Ginny watched his bleeding body as it slowly turned to dust, as did the one next to it. Her mind was so fully caught on it, she didn't hear the scream of anger, nor the attack coming at her until it was almost too late. She saw Lucius Malfoy finally, his wand aloft, running angrily toward her from his hiding place, and then she saw black, not that she was dead, nor unconscious, but a black robe blocked her view.

"Goodbye father, may you serve your master in the under world." The spell, the spell the group had uttered as one at the cue of '_Sing, choirs of angels, Sing in exultation,' _was released from Draco's wand. A flurry of black surrounded Lucius and he fell to the ground instantly, not moving. "He wouldn't make you his last victim," Draco said to the girl, in what she might swear was a comforting voice.

As she turned to the dais, she saw that the bodies of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle no longer existed. The dust where the bodies had been was now mixed together, so no one could identify that of Harry's and that of Tom's. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision so completely that she didn't know whose face it was that she briefly locked eyes with before turning back toward the direction of the dais.

A final muggle song Harry had taught her beneath the glare of the common room fire that Christmas night came to her mind, and she sang. She didn't know when she'd decided to sing, she didn't know when the muggleborns who were there had decided to join in, but they did.

_"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see."  
_

Her grip on her wand loosened and it hit the floor. She heard Luna's voice beside her, and felt the wand returned to her hand. She saw a flash of blonde hair, as a small group of people around her slowly slid to a kneel.

_"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed!_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home."  
_

Ginny heard several voices speaking softly to each other, and felt arms come around her. She saw a long red lock, and impulsively threw herself into Bill Weasley's arms. "Gin, calm down… he's not suffering anymore… he was hurting, he knew he was lost since the cup… He's not suffering, he's with Ron, Hermione, Mum, and Charlie and Dad. He's with Dean and Dumbledore, and Remus and Sirius, and Ginny, he's finally home with his parents… we shouldn't mourn him, but celebrate his life, listen they're still singing."

_ "When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun."  
_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up from the protective embrace of her eldest brother. There was a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy standing, his robes removed so that he wore a basic shirt and jeans, and looking quiet fatigued. "I'm sorry," was all he said at first, in a voice so soft, it reminded her of her mother's when she was trying to calm her. "I'm sorry for everything, for your loss."

Then, with the grace of a dancer, Draco turned and left, leaving a perfectly miserable Ginny with her brother, surrounded by former Death Eaters, school children, Aurors, and community members alike.

* * *

Please Review.  



End file.
